


43

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post "Chosen", Post Season 07, Post Series, Post Sunnydale, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is near, and Buffy goes on a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	43

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot, unbeta-ed, as always. I own nothing but what came out of my own brain. ;)   
> Hope you like it!

Her hand is trembling as her ungloved fingers reach for the doorbell button, but that may very well be the merciless, windy evening. A few stray snowflakes whirl around her. Rome wouldn't have been this cold at this time of year - actually, Rome would never have been this cold. But since she's here already and the unladylike suitcase she's brought is already leaning against the doorstep, she can just as well create a hostage to fortune and ring this goddamn British bell. Three and a half years, no, forty-three months are a long time. She still hears the two of them laughing like complete idiots in the training room. Of course, she knows that nothing is ever going to be the same. But forty-three months provide you with a lot of time to think, not just about what has been, but about what is to come, and about long-buried wishes. She pushes the button, and it's just as cold as everything else she's touched walking here from the train station. Even from outside, she can hear the bell, and a few hasty footsteps follow, making her heart rise to her throat. The tiny moment of not knowing what's to come, the fear of not finding a smile on his face makes her want to dissolve into thin air. But she's not to be disappointed - the door opens and grants her a view of Giles who, after a split-second of surprise, beams at her, and before even speaking, theatrically motions her inside. She smiles back, and after pushing her enormous suitcase over the doorstep and into the next best corner, she straightens and is immediately wrapped into arms that have spent all forty-three months waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
